University feelings
by misamisa3
Summary: I'm not aware on how to express this odd feeling, but I just have the instinct to keep you near.It's not that I care or anything, I just don't like that blush whenever you're not looking at me.I'm just saying, Naruto deserves alot less than you unlike me.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** misamisa3 here! To be honest, I really shouldn't be writing this when I promised myself to be dedicated to one and ONLY one fanfiction at a time. (The reason why the other failed stories got deleted and why I haven't been uploading my other stories in my notebook) But the other fanfiction entry is really starting to bore me, 'cause I started thinking ahead and well… I didn't really like what would have happened and now I have writer's block at the moment to resolve the problem. So instead I'm going back to Mainly Sasuhina! With minor side pairings! And a small hint of my very own original character that just seems to pop out of no where whenever I'm writing, hehe. The idea came to be when I was dozing off last night, a really random moment to be thinking about fanfiction. Anyways so… please enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!** If I did, the whole thing would be out of wack! And Sasuke and Hinata would be in **Lurvee** at the moment! =) _COUGHCOUGH_**sakurawouldbewithlee**_COUGHCOUGH._ Yah I need to see someone for that insane cough I have. =)

AU: Modern-day; Sasuhina.

Setting: Northern Japan, the University of Konoha. Autumn.

Summary: **_NOTE: PLOT OR SUMMARY MIGHT CHANGE!_ **The year is starting for our beloved characters (Sasuke and Hinata), Sasuke, a business major, who always over analyzes a situation that could possibly just be a coincidence and is quite possessive. Hinata, a pre-med major, that can't help but always be overly friendly, shy, and timid to all those around her, friends and strangers. What happens when Hinata and Sasuke bump into each other, will Sasuke have an instinct to be overly protective of such an innocent Hyuuga that he begins to over think the reason of him acting stranger than usual. And will sleeping emotions begin to rise up from his cold heart? And what's this?! He has a rival in love?!

* * *

Three Hyuuga could be seen, or rather one could be heard from across the school in a complaining voice. Trailing behind the older male and younger female Hyuuga talking at such a loud voice, was the third member of their group. With midnight blue hair midway down her back, clutched in her small hands was the handle of a pale beige rolling luggage case and perched upon it was a white duffle bag. The older male, had long brown hair down his back, was pulling a similar set of belongings except instead of a duffle bag, he carried a rather large backpack resembling something from the camping section at a department store. What seemed like the youngest of the group had a pale purple messenger bag hanging loosely on her shoulder.

Hinata kept her even pace, behind her dear cousin and sister. A soft smile graced her face as Hanabi's ramblings became louder. 'It's simply beautiful this time of year', thought Hinata, the cherry blossom trees adorned the University like jewels to a crown. Glancing back in front of her, she noticed Neji coolly flick Hanabi in the space between her brows.

"Oww! Why'd you do that for?" Pale lavender eyes slightly grew fierce, ready to hurl a nasty comment back to her dear "Neji-nii-san."

"You came for the sole reason to help us unpack for the fall semester, not to be blather on about what rude comment Sarutobi Konohamaru said about your outfit last week." Huffed the Hyuuga protégé. Raising a brow, Neji glanced back to Hinata, only to find her attention now directed at a coffee house. 'The Lily.'

"Kyaa! You have such great taste, nee-chan!" sparing her beloved cousin an exasperated glance, Hanabi jumped beside Hinata, hugging her left arm. "Let's go grab some coffee!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Neji refused to let out a sigh. "We have to finish what we first initiated to do first." Glimpsing back at his younger cousin, only to meet her famous 'puppy look.' Big innocent lavender eyes, Neji scoffed. Hanabi turned her pleading look to a glaring one.

"Fine then! I'll just have to tell Tenten-chan your dorm room number! She'll be thrilled to know where you are exactly on this campus, to exact her revenge for you leaving her at that restaurant waiting for hours!" grinned Hanabi, as Neji's eye began to twitch. An angry Tenten always seemed to equal something horrific for her boyfriend Neji, especially when it was him who caused her to be distressed.

Glancing between her scowling cousin and grinning sister, Hinata weakly smiled. "A-ano, why don't we have lunch at the coffee house after we unpack our belongings. I-It'll be our last goodbye meal with Hanabi, until the thanksgiving break, Neji-nii-san."

"Hn."

Smirking in success, Hanabi decided to push some of Neji's anger buttons again. "Hey, Hinata-chan! Who did you say was going to be your roommate this year?"

"O-Oh, its Tenten-chan." Smiled Hinata, Neji had a crest-fallen look on his face as he suddenly stopped walking.

"I'll unpack by myself; it'll save us the trouble of walking from the Hana dorm to the Aka dorm. Call my cellular phone when you finish unpacking to meet up at that coffee house." Solemnly, Neji walked off to the left down some steps.

"a-ano, did I say something?" frowned Hinata.

Smiling Hanabi adjusted the loose bag on her shoulder. "Nahh, I think nii-san isn't ready to face Tenten-chan yet. You know after those angry text messages he got from her this past Saturday."

"And the colorful voice message as well," Hinata stood on her toes to catch a glimpse of the Hana dorm entrance gate over the pink cherry blossom petals. Regaining her pace, Hinata started off as Hanabi caught up.

The gates to the area surrounding the Hana dorm building were becoming bigger as the cherry blossom trees began to disappear. A green hedge enclosed the area, (from above it shaped a rectangle)… as the quadruple iron gates slanted forward. Above in old kanji was a phrase, barely illegible. 'It takes courage, faith, endurance, and a dogged determination to surmount all obstacles, it isn't impossible.'

Hanabi, being much shorter in height and unfortunately forgot her contacts just squinted to read, as Hinata smiled entering the gated dorm area. Obviously ticked off for not being able to read what was carved into the gate, Hanabi sprinted forward through the gates as her sister stood in awe at the pure white brick building before her. It must have been at least 4 floors high, each window above ground level had a balcony and the building itself spread from hedge to hedge with a small walking distance from the gate to the tall and wide front double doors.

"Wow! This place looks more like a mansion than the rinky-dink dorm buildings from the T.V. shows!" Hanabi gapped at the building, before regaining her composure again. "No wonder father wanted you to live at this specific dorm! Heck, he even paid for Tenten's living expenses for you two to live together!"

Turning back to her younger sister, Hinata's face returned to her calm and serene look. "A-ano, he did that?"

"Yupp! He said that if you didn't want to commute everyday, then he might as well have someone who he somewhat knows to look after you."

"Oh," Taking in a deep breath, Hinata continued down the neat gravel walkway to the front doors with Hanabi closely behind.

Gently pushing the polished dark wooded doors, the Hyuuga sisters entered a pearl colored room, slightly resembling a mini-ballroom. A large crystal chandelier hovered over the center of the room, farther back was a large desk area with numerous wooded cubicles behind it. To left were vanilla colored stair cases spiraling upwards and to the right were three elevators and girls chattering away along with their luggages as well. A little ways before were hallways, the one on the left had a sign that said it led to the indoor pool area, Jacuzzi, and exercise room. The hallway to the right also had a sign that said it led to the common room.

Whistling, Hanabi had nasty smirk on her face. "Ne, Hinata-chan. If I ever get in trouble with Otou-san, do you think that you can house me for a while, hehe?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Hanabi." Replied Hinata, she started her way towards the large front desk, with a sulking sister trailing behind her. Behind the English styled desk, sat a dark wavy haired women, she looked to be a little bit over the age of 30, and had the most compassionate ruby red eyes she had ever seen.

Typing away at a break-neck speed, she peered over her apple laptop to acknowledge the Hyuugas before finishing up what ever she was doing. Standing up, she hovered at least a foot over Hinata, she was beautiful.

"Hello, My name Ms. Yuhi Kurenai, the Head DA of this dorm and an instructor of this University. How may I help you?"

"A-Ah, umm, I'm a new student and I need um---"

"Ah! You must be Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter! Hinata-san am I correct?"

"Hai! How do you know my f-father?"

Giving a genuine smile, Kurenai chuckled before answering. "It may not seem like it but I actually attended this university with your mother, Hikari. She was my senior at the time and dear roommate. I met your father that same year, before they graduated that is. Now never mind the past, I have all your needed paperwork right here."

Kurenai turned her back towards the girls and looked for a cubicle. Near the middle of the wall was Hinata's name with some papers sticking out.

"Hm, here it is. Your class schedule, student ID and meal card, dorm key, and Lucky you! You're first English assignment."

"nani? Hinata you've just stepped on this campus and you all ready have homework?" wide eyed, Hanabi pressed her lips together until they resembled a thin pink line.

Bowing deeply at her superior, Hinata slipped the dorm key in her jean's pocket and attached her ID/meal card to a lanyard, hanging it around her neck. Hanabi took the assertive to grab Hinata's schedule, examining her classes with a frown.

"You have a bunch of science classes. And it seems like your English class is your first class in the mornings on Mondays and Wednesdays." Sticking out her tongue, Hanabi made a puking noise before folding it and handing it back to her sister. "And to make it worse, it seems like you have a bunch of day classes! Talk about not being able to sleep late and waking up bright and early, sheesh."

"Ano, I arranged to have my classes that way." Responded Hinata. Waving good bye to Kurenai-san, Hinata and Hanabi walked back to the elevators, which surprisingly were now empty. Glancing back at her dorm key '306' meant that she was on the third floor and sixth room from the elevator.

"I guess that does make sense… you were always such a morning person at home…" entering the elevator, Hanabi pushed the number 3, as the third ding was heard, the doors opened again, revealing two very angry blondes.

The blonde on the left had four ponytails and vicious dark eyes, she was being held back by a red head and brunette, both males. The girl on the right had a lighter shade of blonde than the other, and ocean blue eyes that seemed to radiate some sort of a dangerous aura. She was held back by a tired looking pineapple shaped guy and a rather chubby male. Both girls were actually growling and barking back very colorful words.

"Look Yamanaka! If you think that guy likes you, you are seriously fooling yourself! It's so obvious he was looking at me!" snapped the older looking girl.

"Ha! Maybe in your dreams, Sabaku! He was down right flirting with me! I know you saw it! The way he smiled at me, he even gave me his number!" huffed the Yamanaka girl, childishly sticking out her tongue.

"You liar! He gave me his number, right before he entered 'The Lily', He told me I was the most beautiful and mature girl he has ever seen on this campus! He even said he wasn't intimidated that I happened to be older than him!"

"Why you! Who you calling a liar! You're such a baka!"

"I'm no baka, bee-otch!"

Suddenly freeing themselves out of the male's grips, both girls began tugging on each other's hair, tumbling their long hair past their shoulders, the other attempted to pull the other girl's hair by handfuls.

"Sai-kun is my future boyfriend! Go find a guy your age, you old hag!"

"Why don't you go back to being a gold digger, Yamanaka?!"

Snapping back into reality, Hinata tugged Hanabi's arm, whom seemed to be ready to sit down and order some popcorn. "Eh? Shush! Nee-chan, it's getting good!"

"Hanabi! It's not right to find enjoyment out of another's displeasure." Scolded Hinata, as she pulled her younger sister outside of the closing elevator. Gently tugging the sleeve of Hanabi's black aeropostale hoodie, the shy Hyuuga tried to walk as far away from the bickering girls in the middle of the hallway. "A-ano, excuse us."

Unfortunately, their bickering got louder and more violent, if that was even possible in Hinata's eyes. The Yamanaka tripped the Sabaku and both girls fell towards the wall to the left, crashing right before Hinata.

"Hey, Hey guys! Quit the fighting already, you almost hit that girl." Retorted the lazy guy, as he bent down to grab the Yamanaka, as the brunette with purple face paint followed.

"Ne, Temari-chan don't you think you guys are going a bit too far?" chuckled the brunette, right before being socked in the stomach by the girl named Temari. "Stay out of this, Kankuro!"

"Temari," drawled the red head with a tattoo on the side of his face, "you're being a foolish. Stop this non-sense."

"I'll stop this 'nonsense' once the slut agrees to stop trailing after MY man!"

"You're man! You wish!" growled the Yamanaka. "He's mine---. "

Sighing, the chubby male off to the side rubbed the side of this forehead. "Come-on guys! Don't ruin your friendship over some random guy who's probably flirting with another girl this very minute across campus. Ino, Temari you guys are like the best of friends, so stop this gibberish."

"Chouji's right as well as kankuro and Gaara. This argument has gone beyond troublesome." Grumbled the lazy looking guy again.

Both girls stopped pulling each other's hair and sat down, pensively looking at each other. Hinata took this chance to pull Hanabi and herself away from the area and down the hallway again, as the younger sister frowned.

"Tch. That fight would have been even better if those stupid guys weren't there to break up the fight. I was ready to see some professional college student catfight…"

"Hanabi!" reprimanded Hinata, as she frowned back at her sister's unsatisfied look. "It's not right to enjoy another's displeasure, especially if the people fighting were very close to one another." Stopping right in front of room 306, Hinata took out her dorm key and inserted it into the key hole.

Sitting on the top bunk bed, was a brunette by the name Tenten, looking rather like a cross between sad and obviously ready for a fight herself, the girl's gaze shifted to her roommate's.

"Is that jerk with you guys?!" Jumping off the bunk located against the wall nearest to the window, she ran out to the door looking up and down the hallway. No Neji. "That prick! He didn't even answer any of my text messages or calls! I'm so going to kill him!" seethed the sophomore.

"Let me help you!" grinned Hanabi as she barged into the largely spaced room. Directly across from the door way stood the balcony overlooking the front gate to the Hana dorms, and to the left was a walking closest nearest the balcony, Hinata managed to open before the ruckus from the hallway grew again.

"I don't think t-that's such a good thing to do, Tenten-chan." Supposed Hinata as she opened her suitcase. "I believe Neji-nii-san has a very good reason for not showing up at the restaurant."

"He better if he ever wants to hear from me again!" Shutting the dorm with a slight slam, Tenten walked back to the right side of the room, rejoining her rear to the top bunk, as Hanabi looked out the balcony. Across from the beds was a spacious walk-in closet, and to the right of it was a beautiful pearl dresser with a mirror extending from the width of the dresser. There was a large area between the dresser and bunk beds, where a sofa and coffee table were stationed at. Matching pearl colored desks were off to the side of the bunk beds set beside each other.

"Hey, Tenten-chan! If you want we can go over to Neji's dorm and you can confront him!" beamed Hanabi, as Tenten's face lit up.

Sticking her head out of the closet, Hinata shot Hanabi a weary look. "A-ano how do you nii-san's dorm room number, Hanabi?"

Smirking, Tenten jumped off the bunk again. "Who cares how she got it, all that matters is that she has it. Come-on Hanabi-chan let's go!"

"Um, wait!" frowned the older Hyuuga female.

"Don't worry Nee-chan! I'll make sure Tenten-chan doesn't hurt nii-san too badly! Call me after you're done packing so we can head out to 'The Lily'!"Smiled Hanabi, as she closed the front door behind her, as the two girls practically skipped down the hallway.

"Poor Neji-nii-san." Sighed Hinata as she began unpacking again.

* * *

**AN:** Hmm. I really shouldn't be writing this fanfiction when I still have the other to finish. Then again I do have a tendency to never finish a story after I get writer's block or I just end up deleting it… that other story has really been getting on my nerves ever since I started thinking of how to end it and I've been losing interest in it ever since. But I have had a feeling of beginning to write something new for awhile now and the ending to this one is more possible for me to reach… I'm really confused at the moment, but I just had to write this before I forgot about it! **ANYWAYS!** Since I'm at the start of a new semester and year, I've realized that my writing style has changed… somewhat… ahhh! I feel like ripping my hair out. **X__X.** Anyways! **PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Misamisa3: I'm not going to complain anymore! ^^ This chapter is a bit longer than the last. ^^ and Please Review =) and feel free to point out any mistakes._

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did… well most people wouldn't like it very much or me for that matter. Hehe.=P**_

* * *

Rushing out of the Hana dorm and into the cherry blossoms, two girls were bent on misfortune and revenge. The older looking female, with two hair buns radiated vengeance while the shorter girl, who seemed to still be in her teenage years had a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Okay, Hanabi. What building and room is he in?" barked Tenten, her fists clenched into a tight ball at the sides of her thighs.

Reaching into the pocket of her Aeropostale hoodie, Hanabi took out a folded letter addressed to Neji, still holding that grin, Hanabi read out old: "Dear Mr. Hyuuga, Neji…. We are please to inform you of your approval into the Aka dorm…. You will be placed into room 408 alongside Mr. Matso Lee…."

"Lee! That overprotective—ahh! No wonder he wouldn't answer any of my calls or messages either!"

"Nee, Tenten-chan." Quickly pulling on her elbow to prevent her from running into a couple. "Where is the Aka dorm?"

"Huh? Oh umm." Stopping for a minute Tenten look out a creased map. "It shouldn't be too far from the Hana dorm. Just across the cherry blossom courtyard, which we are in, and over the famous Sayuri Bridge. I'll be hard to miss, since it's just as big as the Hana dorm."

"Then what are we waiting for! Lets hurry before nee-chan calls him to warm 'bout us!"

* * *

Pressing the number 4 in the elevator, Neji waited for the doors to close only to find a grinning blonde to stop his anticipated departure to the fourth floor. Neji's eye twitched as he realized who that blonde actually was.

"Oi! Neji, looks like we're in the same dorm building." The elevator doors opened to widen the entrance of the blonde and his orange luggage and duffle bag as he called out this 'friend'. "Oi! Teme, hurry your butt up! I'm not waiting on you're sorry butt any more!"

Slowly walking into the elevator with a glare, Sasuke nodded at the presence of the Hyuuga as Neji did the same. The Uchiha had a navy blue luggage and duffle bag, on it was the Uchiha crest embedded in it. The elevator doors started to close again but a green arm prevented them to do so, Neji's right eye twitched again but at his roommate's actions.

"Good morning! Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! Is it not such a youthful day to start off our glorious embark on our lives on this wonderful campus!" Jumping in, Lee carried his heavy neon green luggage on his shoulders and an equally colored shade of green hiking backpack loosely on his other shoulder.

Lee was standing in the center of the elevator; Neji was corned into the left, Sasuke into the right corner with Naruto. The doors began to close again, but just Neji's luck a pale hand stopped the closing doors again, this time a guy with a faked smile entered with a two huge canvas under his arm, a large black luggage rolling behind him, with a large gray duffle bag under his other arm.

So basically an elevator with 5 males, each one with big rolling traveling bags (5), two hiking backpacks, three large gray duffle bags, and two canvases in a small sized elevator meant for three. None of them seemed to object to the number four pressed, so it was safe to assume they were all on the fourth floor. The doors were closing again, much to Neji's pleasure but pleasure seem to quickly turn into fear, as a feminine hand stopped the elevator again, this time an angry Tenten and Hanabi 'tried' to walk in, emphasis on the tried. All five males were literally squished between the other's personal belongings and the walls of the elevator; all personal space was long gone once Lee entered the elevator.

"NEJI HYUUGA! YOU INSENSITIVE PRICK! ---."

"TENTEN-CHAN! How good to see you!" trying to diverge Tenten's anger from his roommate onto himself, Lee quickly pushed past everyone's belonging to beam at Tenten from the outer edge from inside of the elevator. Taking a few steps back to avoid Lee's smile, the elevator's doors quickly closed, leaving an enthralled Tenten and ticked Hanabi on the first floor.

"Sigh, arigato." Sighed Neji, quickly regaining his cool composure waiting on the fourth ring from the elevator, waiting for his encounter with an angry Tenten.

Stomping her foot onto the velvet carpet, Tenten let out a growl. Hanabi was too caught up the dorm itself to realize Tenten was dragging her up the stairs. "Wow! Aka dorm looks just like the Hana dorm, except for a couple of minor changes like the color. Ne, where are we going?"

"Where do you think?! We're going to the fourth floor! I'm not going to let your cousin get away with this so easily, he has some apologizing to do!" Pushing past some guys walking down and up the staircase, it was obvious who she was about to confront, she kept mumbling 'Neji' under her breath. Let's just say, instead of being pumped up to see the first relationship fight of the year, most guys decided it would be better to not interfere.

Being caught up in Neji's and Tenten's dilemma, Hanabi failed to notice the vibration coming from her skinny jean's pocket. As they walked up from the first floor to the second.

* * *

Looking down at her cell phone, Hinata sat on the couch with a worried face: Hanabi always picks up her phone. The female Hyuuga, managed to unpack all her belongings with ease, she laid on the khaki colored couch, looking at the white ceiling above her, a knock awoke her from her pensive state.

Walking towards the door, Hinata looked through the peep hole to see two blondes standing besides each other. Cautiously opening the door, Hinata opened it enough so they could see her completely but just enough to be able to close it just incase if they were to fight again.

"A-ano. How can I help y-you?"

The older looking blonde, Hinata recalled was named Temari first spoke up. "Hehe, we just wanted to um apologize for almost, uhh crashing into you a little while back in the hallway. Ne, My name is Sabaku Temari by the way." Weakly smiled Temari, nudging the girl next to her to speak up.

"Yeah! And I'm Yamanaka, Ino! Pleased to meet you, um…"

"H-Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Yeah! Hinata-san! Sorry 'bout the fight earlier, we were just being idiots, hehe. Anyways, to make it up to you why don't we go out for some sushi! Our treat, and we don't take no for answer, so let's go!" pulling the shy Hyuuga out of the room, Ino locked arms with her and abruptly turned to grab Temari's arm as well.

"Ano, but I'm---"started Hinata, until Temari interrupted.

"Our treat? What are you talking about? I hope you have enough money for all three of us." Frowned Temari, as the three girls entered the elevator.

"Enough money, of course not! But I was flirting with this cute senior the other day who said his uncle owned a sushi placed on campus, called Hiro's Sushi, and he invited me for some free sushi if I went out on a date with him!" smiled Ino, as she pressed the number one.

"Let's just hope he still remembers you, if not you better start wishing that the restaurant is part of the meal plan on campus."

"Quit worryin' before you start worryin' Hinata-san too, I got this covered!" The elevator's doors opened again, "By the way, are you new to this campus too, Hinata-san?"

"H-Hai, I'm a freshman—"

"Really?! Me too! That's a relief; I thought I was going to be all lonesome during the freshmen activities later in the day! Temari-chan is a junior so she couldn't be much help for me, since she has her own junior activities to go to." Smiled Ino, as she walked between Temari and Hinata. Ino gazed at the cherry blossoms with a bit of distain on her face.

Noticing Ino's sudden repulsion at the cherry blossoms, Hinata spoke up: "Ano, Yamanaka-san are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh I guess I am. But you can call me Ino, 'Yamanaka-san' makes me sounds old, hehe. The cherry blossoms just remind me of someone. But enough of being quiet! We're almost there!" Leaving the two girls behind, Ino jogged a head leaving a frowning Temari.

"She's so horrible at keeping her emotions in check." Sighed Temari. She looked a head to see Ino waving her arms around wildly in front of the sushi bar; unfortunately it was also across the coffee house that had started the whole problem in the first place. "I wouldn't worry about Ino, her mood swings are known to even rival the most infuriating pregnant women. Just our luck the restaurant had to be directly across that coffee house. Hopefully he isn't there."

"A-Ano, does the Lily have a-anything to do with the, um conflict in the hallway? I'm truly sorry but I d-didn't mean to eavesdrop but I o-overheard and well umm…" trailed off Hinata blushing like tomato.

Looking down at the blushing Hyuuga, Temari smiled: "Ne, you're working yourself up over eavesdropping on our fight earlier? You don't have to be sorry for that Hinata-san! I'm sure anyone in a five miles radius could have over heard us, we were pretty loud by the way, hehe." Observing the cherry blossom's petals as they glided in the air, Temari's eyes landed back at the coffee house that had caused so much turmoil earlier. "Hai… that coffee house has been a favorite of mine ever since my freshmen year, when Ino told me that she was coming to KU (Konoha University --- BTW I changed the name of the university ^^) I told her to meet me there after she finished unpacking. Ino had made it to the coffee house before me, but right before I could enter… this guy stopped me. He was a freshman named Hisagawa Sai. You can probably guess what happened next from what you probably overheard at the dorms."

"H-Hai. So this Hisagawa-san person, f-flirted and asked out both you and Ino-san, and that c-caused the conflict in the hallway between the t-two of you. How horrible!" Frowned Hinata, she looked up to see Temari weakly smiling.

"At least now that you know, if you ever see a guy named Hisagawa Sai, you'll be sure to know to stay away. Guys like that are complete jerks and womanizer. That baka must also be a man-whore and two-timer, the way he easily got me and Ino to go all lovey-dovey on him by just talking to him for a couple of minutes."

Nearing closer to the sushi bar, Ino looked ready to blow with impatience. "Hey! You guys are taking like forever and a day to get here! Hurry your butts over here!"

* * *

"Ne Tenten-chan! Can you slow down? My thighs are killing me!" whined Hanabi as they reached halfway up towards fourth floor that just happened to the longest staircase, being even more spirally than the first to second floor. "These steps are huge! And I'm getting a little dizzy looking down from all the way up here." Hanabi wouldn't admit it but she was terrified of walking up a huge flight of stairs and being able to look down to the ground.

"We're almost there! Just a little bit more."

"But Tenten-chan!" Stopping mid-step, Hanabi flung arms across the railing, unfortunately looking below at the starting point of their decent. Before she could vomit, she was pulled by an arm. Tenten was besides her pointing at her back.

"What are you waiting for? Get on. It'll be faster this way, just don't puke on me. If you feel the need to puke, just hold it until we reach Neji. Then you can puke on him instead."

"Arigato, Tenten-chan!" climbing on her back, Hanabi hugged Tenten's neck from behind, clenching her eyes shut as the sophomore girl jogged up the steps. 'I guess I can help you out Neji-nii-san, maybe just this once. Since your girlfriend is actually nice unlike other girls who wouldn't even think about carrying me.' Thought Hanabi before drifting off into sleep.

Reaching the fourth floor, Tenten realized Hanabi fell asleep on her back. "Now what was that room number she said was his?" whispered Tenten. "402, 404, 406… 408! Aha!" Adjusting the young Hyuuga on her back, Tenten used her free hand to knock on the dark colored door. No response.

"That jerk," Lifting her fist to knock again, the door was opened by a smiling Lee wearing a white head band across his forehead with the word 'youthful' across in bold red ink. "Lee, where is Neji?"

Tenten tried to push past Lee only to be stop by the door's chains on the other side that kept it open but closed for those outside the room. "Neji? I only fathom on who this so called 'Neji' is. Perhaps you have the wrong room, Tenten-chan! Do not let the power of old age keep you from being youthful! Please do continue your search!" Trying to close the door, Tenten quickly slid her foot to keep it somewhat open.

"Look Lee," said Tenten as a dark aura appeared around her. "I know for a fact that this is Neji's room and I also know for a fact that I am not old! You got that! So don't go around telling me that you don't know who Neji is, we've both known him since we were little tykes in elementary school. So---."

"Tenten." A voice came from behind Tenten, monotone and calm. A pregnant silence followed before the holder of the voice was suddenly strangled by two crazed hands. "Ten-ten, choke, Let me, choke, go!" suffocated Neji, as he tried to pry his girlfriend off of him.

"Never!" declared Tenten as a sleepy Hanabi began to wake up on Tenten's back.

Waking up to see a shocked and gapping Lee trying to get Tenten off Neji, an enthralled Tenten trying to throttle her dear cousin, and that said cousin turning blue from a lack of oxygen. "Ahh! Are you choking Neji-nii-san?"

"What do you, choke, suppose, choke?" Trying his best to glare at his younger cousin, whom he assumed told his girlfriend his whereabouts, Neji quickly tried to retrieve some oxygen back into his lungs as Lee called out Naruto to help him pull Tenten away from him.

"Let me at him! That insensitive jerk left me waiting at that restaurant for hours! Even the waiters felt sorry for me, they offered me a free meal! Do you know how embarrassed I felt!" huffed Tenten as Lee and Naruto held her from the nearly suffocating Neji, as Hanabi climbed down from her back. "They placed a bet on me, betting on the time I would finally realize that my date set me up and leave the restaurant! Just so you know you made a Kazuki Kato a very happy waiter!" (A random Asian actor's name that popped into my head. I'm very sorry if you're a fan of him, I just needed a name and his just seemed like the perfect one.)

"Gomen-nasi. (I'm sorry)" wheezed Neji, before straightening himself up and regaining his cool composure. Reaching into his pocket, Tenten continued.

"Sorry isn't enough Hyuuga Neji! You caused some emotional and appearance damage, I can't enter that restaurant ever again! And to make it worse you didn't even reply to any of my text messages or calls!"

Pulling out a little burgundy colored box, Neji began: "I would have answered my phone, but since Hanabi-chan had decided to borrow it without permission that day, I could not do so." Neji directed his glare at the sleepy Hanabi who weakly smiled.

"Hey! If I didn't use your phone, I would have gone over my minutes and text messages! Father doesn't have me on the unlimited plan like you Neji-nii-san! I had no choice!" explained Hanabi, as she desperately tried to make her reason sound as important as she thought it sound like. "And besides, you should have known that you had a date with Tenten-chan later that day."

"I was aware of my date with Tenten, but you also had to wiggle your way out of babysitting Hitomi-obaa-chan (grandma Hitomi). Uncle had forced me to overlook her as she searched for her 50th anniversary gift for Ryo-ojii-san. You are aware of how persuading and time-consuming Hitomi-obaa-chan is, Hanabi-chan."

Looking shocked, Hanabi started backing up towards the elevator with a weak smile, until she met with a cold hand on her shoulder. "Is that true, Hanabi?" asked Tenten with a strained smile on her face. Out of all the people in the hallway with an exception of Naruto, they all knew how Grandma Hitomi truly was and how unbelievable that her husband Ryo was still alive after being married to her for fifty years.

"Hai." Replied Hanabi looking down as she tried to play the guilty and remorse card. "But I didn't know Neji-nii-san had a date with you that day! I honestly and truly did not know!"

Opening the little burgundy box, Neji pulled out a silver necklace that Tenten had had her eye on since the spring. "Gomen-nasi Tenten, I am aware that this does not help completely with the personal damage but at least you will be wearing the necklace you've wanted for over five months now---"

"Oi! Can't you be any more romantic, Neji. Sheesh it's like a rock trying to give his girlfriend another rock on chain." Snickered Naruto, just before Tenten powerfully hit him over the head. "Oi! Whatya do that for?!"

"Sorry, but you were being insensitive, Naruto. Someday some girl out there in the world is going to try to have you do something somewhat romantic for her, and you'll be looking like a clueless guy." Proclaimed Tenten.

"So I'm a clueless guy?" asked Neji as put the necklace around Tenten's neck.

"Of course! But I wouldn't want you anyway otherwise, Neji-kun."

Suddenly tears of joy ran down Lee's face as he swung his arm over Naruto's shoulders. "Is it not beautiful, Naruto-kun?! They've regained their youthful love once again, just like in high school! What Joy!" sobbed Lee into Naruto's shoulder as the blonde tried to pry off bushy brows off him.

"I wouldn't know bushy brows. I didn't go to high school with you guys." Stated Naruto as he slid away from Lee's grasp. "Just martial arts camp over the summer with you guys and Sasuke-teme."

Reaching into her skinny jean's pocket, Hanabi flip her phone open to find a missed call from Hinata, which was over an hour ago. Whoops.

Looking up, Hanabi's eyes immediately met his Neji's. A silent conversation between the two, before Neji let his annoyance get the better of him.

"You left Hinata-sama alone to unpack by herself, didn't you Hanabi-chan." The way Neji said it sounded more like a statement than a question as he snatched the cell phone out of Hanabi's grasp. "The sole reason you came with us to KU was to help us unpack, not to start an unnecessary fight and run around campus looking for fun."

"Hai I know but I just couldn't help myself, Neji-nii-san!" whined Hanabi; she tried to use the puppy look on her cousin for the second time today. Seeing that it wouldn't work again, Hanabi quickly clung to Neji's sleeve shaking it madly and forcing tears to come out of her eyes.

"Oi! Who's Hinata?" questioned Naruto as Neji began to drag Hanabi towards the elevator. Shrugging it off, Naruto figured he'll meet her sooner or later. Walking back Naruto realized something as he kept yanking on his door's handle. "Darn. I left my stupid keys inside!" Looking back, Naruto found that everyone was gone, just his luck too, Sasuke just had to go before the whole Neji-TenTen-relationship-fight. "Darn it all!"

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW! They make any author happy about their work! ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Okay, I'm a little late and the reason why is written in my other author note at the end of this chapter. OKAY, so I also want to explain something important, the reason why this story is going so slow is because I want to set down all the bonds and connections with people and some important background information that will play a key role later in the story. I also want to make this as realistic as possible, that is why the Sasuhina moments will be a bit awkward or slow at first since I don't believe in love at first sight or all that other crap like that. I believe love takes time which is why this is going to be a long winded fic. And I also want to keep the characters in character, Sasuke isn't going to be out-of-character and be a romantic lovey-dovey guy in my opinion, since he's a bit cold and dark character. Hinata is a shy and deep girl so its obvious that's she's not just going to instantly fall in love with a scary guy like Sasuke with a pack of fan-people around him. Since of their personalities, love between the two is possible but it'll take time for true love to blossom for them. I don't want to go too deep in this explanation so if you have any questions just write a review or message me.

_ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY AND REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE THE THING THAT KEEP WRITERS LIKE US/ME WRITE FOR ABSOLUTE NO MONEY WHATSOEVER! love to everyone 3_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE SOME CRAZY A** LOGIC GOING AROUND (//__^)**

_**HINTS OF SASUHINA! ENJOY!~ and REVIEW ^^**_

* * *

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't go out in public unless it was absolutely necessary and yet here he was, waiting for his makizushi order. Fists jabbed into his jean pockets with his usual indifferent scowl on his unblemished face. He could hear the non-subtle whispers from behind him; his fan club obviously couldn't keep a secret for long as they sat at a lone round table giggling and gazing at him. The bells hanging off the entrance, made a loud jingle, Sasuke was secretly hoping it wasn't his blonde roommate; maybe, just maybe his luck was finally changing.

"Yuuichi-kun!" Ino giggled as she made herself a dramatic entrance into the silent and nearly empty sushi bar. Skipping towards a counter near the back of the restaurant, passing by a couple of tables, Ino's jaw dropped as she laid her eyes on the Uchiha in front of her.

Gazing at the black tile counter, the employee in charge of making Sasuke's sushi smiled at the sound of his name, Sasuke looked at his nearly done packed sushi, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Deliberately ignoring the blonde a couple of inches away from him and what seemed like her two faceless friends walking towards her. "Are you done yet?" mumbled Sasuke; he directed a glare at the male employee across from him, waking 'Yuuichi' out of his dream-like state with the blonde girl who called out his name.

"Uhh… Hai! Let-me, just place this in a bag." Quickly placing a rectangular shaped box (it contained the sushi) into a plastic bag, Sasuke snatched it from the fumbling employee who was glimpsing at Ino from the corner of his eye.

Briskly walking away from the scene with his lunch under his arm, Sasuke made a sharp turn towards the main aisle that made a direct route with the counter to the front door. Hitting shoulders with someone, Sasuke slightly glanced back, only to meet with pearly lavender color eyes, the moment their eyes met the girl bowed deeply at him, mumbling softly: "Gomen-nasi."

"Hn." Vigorously walking out the door with his fan club trailing behind him, Sasuke shoved back his right shoulder blade, shaking the accidental touch away. Something about that girl seemed too familiar.

"Arigato, Mr. Uchiha!" Called out Yuuichi, over the loud shrieks of Sasuke's fan club as they all tried to through the door first, wanting to be closer to him in the herd of the fans.

"Move out of the way desperate-san!" called out random fan girl #9

"Desperate? Who you callin' desperate, honey? With that face of yours, it's no wonder you cake all that make up on our face. Just so you know, no amount of make up will ever beat natural beauty like mine!" retorted fan girl #15

"I suggest you both move your huge egos out of the way! I have to go introduce myself to my future husband!" Fan boy # 24 squished himself, between the two girls. He quietly cursed something under his breath about the female race.

Conversations kept overlapping each other, girls and the occasional guy insulting each other and claiming Sasuke as their own, until a genius in the group noticed that Sasuke was long gone (earning some shrieks) and a bigger genius decided to use the other set of double doors to the leave the restaurant, the club flooded out of the bar, Ino's jaw was low.

"I think I'm in love." Stated Ino, she looked lovingly at the door.

"What?!" screamed Yuuichi, he gripped the edge of his counter biting down on his lip. "Ino-san, what about our date?!"

Hinata looked up from her bow to see the restaurant nearly empty with the exception of the a few people who seemed to be employees. Glancing back, Hinata noticed Temari trying to comfort a depressed guy over the counter. Ino had her hands clamped in front of her heart. Yuuichi's green eyes looked lifeless as he stared at the floor, secretly wishing for it to open up and swallow him up.

"Come-on! I'm sure Ino didn't mean what she said! She's actually really interested in you! If not there's always other fish in the sea." Temari weakly smiled, giving the guy a pat on the back with reassurance. "Ino, tell him you were kidding."

"Huh? What?" Looking back at the senior, Ino forced a smile which he took happily, even though it was obviously forced. "Of course I was kidding! Ha ha. I'm a college student now; those kind of stupid high school crushes are far from my mind! Ha ha." Even though Ino over did it with the shallow laughs, Yuuichi seemed to buy it, a huge grin spread from ear to ear.

"Of course! Silly me, but anyways what will you guys like to eat? It's on my tab so don't worry!"

Ino sat on the high bar stool with the menu close to her face, barely brushing her nose. Temari looked back at Hinata, who sat to Ino's left, carefully choosing what to eat.

"Hey Hinata-san, do you know who that guy was?" Temari plopped herself next to Hinata, eyeing the younger girl carefully. Unknown to everyone in the restaurant, Temari was already acquainted with the Uchiha.

"A-Ano, no. M-May I ask why?"

"Hm… Oh! It's nothing, I just thought I saw something when he brushed past you, I guess it was nothing." Temari knew what she said was a down-right lie. That arrogant Uchiha, in Temari's opinion, seemed subtly stunned when he looked at her. She'll just have to ask him next time what it was all about.

"Hey girls, ready to order?"

* * *

Neji had a very firm or rather harsh grip on his younger cousin's wrist; Hanabi dug her heels into the beige carpet but all was in vain, they were getting closer and closer to Tenten's and Hinata's room.

"Ne, I said I was sorry! Isn't that enough!"

"No it isn't." Neji had a very unpleasant grimace on his face as Tenten stuck her key through the keyhole.

Opening the door, everything seemed to be in place, everything that is except for a missing Hinata. Neji barged into the room before the two girls, looking frantically in the closet and under the bunk beds for his beloved cousin. Tenten had a worried look etched across her face, Neji's skin grew to a dangerously shade of red, and Hanabi paled. Neji clenched his fists tightly, holding back an uncharacteristic comment as Tenten handed him an opened bottle of water.

"Um, I'm going to call nee-chan to see where she is." Stepping out of the room, Hanabi quickly dialed her sister's number, suddenly afraid for her existence.

"I'm sure Hinata isn't any trouble Neji-kun. KU has a tight security and it's gated. She's probably just out taking a stroll."

* * *

After finishing their sushi, the three girls waved goodbye to Yuuichi, who insisted they come every week before he graduates. After getting to know Ino more personally over raw fish, the green eyed boy thought it would be better to stay friends with her, he couldn't bear to be color coordinated for a date, and it would be just too embarrassing in his opinion.

Exiting the restaurant, they started walking back to the Hana dorm. The sun shun brightly down on the pink blossom petals as they swayed in the wind. Ino began to daydream about the mysterious dark haired male with the hoard of fans behind his every step.

"I wonder who he is! He looks so cool and handsome; I would definitely give my right arm away to go out with a hottie like him! What about you, Hinata-chan?" Ino swayed her body around in a dreamy and weak knee fashion.

"A-Ano, I don't know. I don't believe I've ever met him before; s-so I can't say if I like him." Hinata admired the cherry blossoms for the second time that day, not noticing a pair of coal black eyes following her every move. "He d-doesn't seem like the friendly type, Ino-san. It looked l-like he detests his fan club a-as well."

"Hm, finally I've met someone with some sense in them! Ino you should learn from Hinata-chan, to not judge people on appearances only. You don't even know his name, and you're already his fan girl. Pathetic Yamanaka." Temari crossed her arms in front of herself, looking at a cheerful Ino with hearts in her eyes.

"I don't care what you think Temari, all I know is a that I've never felt so…so…" Knocking out of her lovey-dovey state, Ino cut herself off as she looked around and past the cherry blossom trees. She felt someone's eyes looking at them, but it seemed as though there wasn't anyone suspicious around. "…I've never felt so star-stricken."

"I, personally think you're losing it." Temari walked ahead of the group, suddenly Hinata's phone rang.

"Gomen-nasi---"

"It's fine, while you're talking I might as well get some sense into Ino, come on Blondie! Let's sit down and have a talk about shallowness." Sitting down at the closest concrete bench, Temari looked up at an enraged Ino.

"Shallowness?! Who you calling shallow! I'm as deep as it can get!..."

Hinata walked a little bit away from the two roommates, flipping her phone open, she met with a very low and urgent voice. "Nee-chan, where are you? Neji-nii-san has his undies in a knot again and I'm a little scared!"

"H-Hanabi-chan, I'm fine. I'm j-just gone out to eat with some n-new friends. I'm in the c-cherry blossom courtyard.---"

"YOU went out! Ne, how come you didn't tell me? I'm hungry too!" Hinata giggled at how fast it was for Hanabi's tone to change from serious and low to loud and whining again. "Hey! Whatcha laughing at?! I'm serious!..." Hanabi trailed off, it was quiet on the other line for a couple of seconds until, Hinata heard some low and colorful words and a loud shriek that Hinata could barely understand: "Neji-nii-san this is MY phone! And I'M talking to nee-chan NOT you! Wait your turn! And give it back!"

Hinata's cousin voice came out of the phone this time, he sounded rather worried but livid at the same time: "Hinata-sama, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"A-Ano, Neji-nii-san I'm f-fine. I'm h-heading back to the dorm a-anyways. You need not worry a-about me."

"Hn. Alright, we'll be waiting. Hurry back," Hinata smiled at the tone Neji used, he sounded so much like a over protective mother. Hanabi's voice could barely be heard from a distance: "But I want to talk to her! You're such a meanie, Neji!" Beep Beep Beep, the line went dead.

It was just then that Hinata noticed a black blur from the corner of her left eye. She swung her head around to find that shadow again, but it was no use. Whatever it was or whoever it was had a knack for keeping themselves hidden. Hinata walked back to the bench Temari and Ino were arguing at, Hinata suddenly felt a weight on her shoulders and hugged herself. She felt someone was watching her.

"…So do you get it now, Ino-chan! A person's appearance is only one-tenth of a relationship, it isn't much since considering the fact that we all age and after we get old, appearances won't matter anymore. You and your future husband will love each other even though you guys will be wrinkly and senile old things. Now isn't that true love?!"

Ino dozed off during the middle of Temari's speech; it was unusual for her roommate to be talking about such trivial things as Temari would have previously said. For as long as Ino could remember, Temari had never been one to be all-for-true-love sort of person. She's never been one to think so much on relationships and would hardly carry on a bond with a boyfriend for too long, before getting bored with him.

"…um yeah sure, what ever you say." Yawned the Yamanaka, she tilted her head to the side to notice Hinata standing with an almost fearful look on her face.

"Hey what's wrong? You look really scared, Hinata-chan. I know Temari can be a bit scary but she's nothing to be nervous about, hehe."

"Ha Ha, very funny." Temari looked up, from the bench to see the Hyuuga before her; Hinata was looking off to the side. "You do look a bit scared."

"A-Ano, it's just um, I c-can feel s-someone watching m-me."

"Ahh, so you feel it too." Ino wobbled to her feet, looking around. There were some couples walking around the courtyard, a guys jogging through the trees, and some girls giggling and talking on their cell phones a bit away from them, the courtyard was definitely not lonely but it had a tranquil quietness with its famous faint conversations of others lingering in the air. "I felt it a bit of a while ago, before Temari started preaching to me. I'm not worrying; the person is probably just admiring our beauty."

"Don't be so cocky! But we should get going anyway. We need to check on Kankuro, Shikamaru and Chouji." Temari had an indifferent look on her face as the trio started off towards the Hana dorms again. "I bet they're furious. Gaara might be a bit mad for making him wait this long though."

Ino giggled, "Hai, but it was easy locking them inside the floor's closet. Ne, do you think their really mad at us?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Temari glanced at Hinata, to meet with a shocked face. "Don't get the wrong idea, Hinata-chan. We left them with a bag of chips and a can of soda. They had it coming after they accused us of being love blinded bakas."

"Hey when we get back to the dorms you should meet them! They're not much, they can be idiots at times and but really caring guys when the occasion comes along. I've known Shikamaru and Chouji ever since nursery school and Temari's brothers since high school."

The black blur moved again, Ino and Hinata whipped their heads to the right this time, both appearing quite shocked. "I saw it a-again."

"Me too." Ino crept closer to Hinata, who in turn crept closer to Temari who kept looking around, failing to see the 'black blur.'

"I don't see it," frowned the older female student. "Let's just keep going."

* * *

Someone up there obviously hated him, as Sasuke walked out of the elevator; he noticed a blonde heap against his room's door. Naruto leaned on the door, clutching his stomach, his head tilted downward; a loud growl erupted from the blonde as Sasuke towered over Naruto's hungry body.

"Dobe."

'Struggling' to gaze up at his roommate, Naruto immediately shot up at the smell of food. "FOOD! YOU BROUGHT FOOD, TEME!" Launching himself towards the plastic bag of goodness, Naruto looked liked a rocket in slow motion, just before he could tackle the boxed sushi, Sasuke side stepped along with his lunch to his right, making Naruto hit the wall across from him.

"Ita! (ouch!) Ita. Sasuke-teme, you gonna share right?" Naruto grasped his spiked blonde hair, and sat crossed legged on the floor. Looking up only to meet with the Uchiha's back.

"Hn." Opening the door, Sasuke walked in leaving a gaping Naruto.

"Oi! What does 'Hn' mean?! Hey are you listening?! Teme, you better give me some food!" gathering himself up, Naruto bolted towards the door, only for it to slam shut on his face, resulting in a tumbling Naruto again.

"Oi, Teme! Open his darn door!" absently rubbing his nose, Naruto slammed the door with his fists, demanding at least one sushi roll. "Teme! Don't take your anger out on me just because your fan club---"

"Naruto, why do you have to be so loud?" yawned an annoyed looking Shikamaru. Behind him stood Chouji munching with his usually favored bag of chips in his grasp. Naruto eyed the barbeque flavored chips and Chouji. 'He wouldn't be that dumb?' thought Shikamaru, Naruto began to smile just before he leap for Chouji's chips.

Sensing an attack, Chouji quickly stepped aside with an angry atmosphere surrounding him. Quickly, it became a fight over the half-empty bag of potato chips.

"Trouble-some. Two fights in one day." Shikamaru dropped himself on the floor, recalling what happened back at the Hana dorms

_Flashback._

_The two blondes sat on the ground, thinking and glancing at each other. Kankuro massaged his hurting stomach and Gaara leaned on the wall, his attention was down the hall where the two lavender color eyed girls went to. _

_Ino stood on her knees, with a thoughtful look on her face. "Um, I guess you guys do have a point. That Sai-guy wasn't even that hot, ne Temari-chan what do you think?"_

_Standing up, Temari held out a hand to her younger roommate, "I agree, and plus I believe our friendship is more important than some half-good looking guy flirting with everything with boobs."_

_Weakly smiling Kankuro limped in front of the two girls, "hehe, I guess I was wrong about you girls being some love-blinded bakas, hehe right guys?"_

_Eyes twitched, unnoticed by the three of the four guys, ocean and dark color eyes narrowed at them, the red-head of the group took a step back suddenly feeling an air of animosity breeze past him. Two heads nodded in agreement with Kankuro's statement, and just as quickly at the heads came back up, the three guys (Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Chouji) were immediately pushed into an open closest a little ways away from them, Gaara followed behind the two-girl stampede to shove the guys into the closest. _

_Locking the door from the outside, Temari and Ino grinned at the muffled shouts behind the closed door. "Hey, if I were you two I would be more mad at myself than the two 'love-blinded bakas' who locked you in!" Ino smiled as the two girls turned their attention the male behind them._

"_Hn, I'm not a part of this whatsoever." Leaning against the wall, Gaara stuck two white ipod ear pieces into his ear lobe, cranking up the volume to overwhelm the growing shouts from inside the closest. "That girl almost got hurt because of you two…" Gaara trailed off before glancing down the hallway to see a brown haired girl with two buns in her hair and the younger looking lavender colored eyed girl skipping up the hallway towards the elevator. _

_End of Flashback. _

'I suppose we were lucky Gaara forgot to charge his ipod, and couldn't take our shouts anymore. If it weren't for that, we would still be there locked in that vacuum closet.' Thought Shikamaru, he watched as Naruto got clobbered with Chouji's fist on the cheek, and how Naruto rammed his head to Chouji's stomach, the bag of chips now were spread across the aisle. "Troublesome."

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the navy blue curtains, and a barely audible brawl could be heard outside his door. Sitting at his desk, slowly devouring his last sushi roll, Sasuke read his economics book, as much as he tried to pay attention to his social science book, his mind couldn't help but wander back to that girl at the sushi restaurant.

"Go-men-na-si." Whispered Sasuke, breaking apart the phrase that girl had said to him. The way she had said it, it was so strange.

Leaning back on his chair, Sasuke stared at the white ceiling. Something about her just seemed so familiar, so recognizable and memorable. 'Her eyes are the same as Hyuuga Neji's, but that isn't why she is so…so…' Interrupting his train of thought, a loud blonde came tumbling into the sunshine filled room, falling before at the leg of the chair Sasuke was tilting on. Swirls replaced his usual aquamarine eyes, an angry Akimichi stood at the entrance, a tired looking Nara behind him, sitting on the ground shrugging his shoulders at the quizzical glance the Uchiha sent his way.

Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke pulled out a coupon to a ramen stand just outside the university. Ichiraku's ramen. He carelessly let it glide onto Naruto's forehead, earning a 'huh?' from the blonde.

"Teme! How'd you get this?! I've been trying to get my hands on Ichiraku's coupons since last month!" Naruto beamed at his roommate, holding the coupon close to his heart, a coupon to one free bowl of miso ramen per day.

"Hn, Kakashi gave it to me." Going back to his book, Sasuke missed the shock look on the blonde's face at the mention of their past teacher and Sasuke's godfather.

"Nani?! That mask wearing slow poke never gave me anything." Mumbled Naruto, pocketing the coupon in his frog shaped wallet.

Shikamaru who was now standing near the door of Naruto's and Sasuke's room, heard a loud shuffling down the hall, a running Kankuro scampered into the room.

"I –PANT- think –PANT- we should've –PANT- stayed in that closest." Kankuro had his hands on his knees as Gaara stopped in front of the area.

Choosing not to listen to anymore of their conversation, Sasuke glided out of his room and towards the elevator with his economic book under his arm. Not at all looking forward to the freshman gathering later that evening, he rotated his shoulder blades again at the thought of all the commotion, his mind flew back to that girl again. Whoever she was, she was definitely on his list to be avoided, something she was perturbing on his thoughts again, and that made him slightly annoyed. The elevator opened again, now to find a quiet place to read.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Yahh I'm a bit late. Hehe. But in my defense, I've been really busy this past week: doing homework assignment after homework assignment. Learning how to drive (I should've been taught how to a long time ago!). Reading to Kill A Mockingbird (its really interesting ^^). Studying like there's no tomorrow and barely making deadlines on staff (-__-). BUT anyways! All that matters now is that I finally updated! Yay me! (I have all A's so I'm cheery!) ... To be honest, I'm also a bit disappointed in myself. I made a goal to myself to update at least one chapter in a week time or less… and now I've broken it… I always update on a Sunday or Monday (if I can recall correctly). *sigh* so now since things are just going to get rougher, please be patient with me and these chapters… I'll try to update at least every week or every two weeks. BUT I will assure you I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! ^^ **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Misamisa3:

I've been gone for way-y too long. I blame standardized tests and my sudden shock at the Naruhina in the manga recently (I was in shock for a couple of days, I'm a hardcore Sasuhina fan, but slighty friendship-y naruhina). Although I hate/love the ending of this chapter, it must be done. Please don't kill me for being away for so-o long (almost a month). My updating schedule has been hectic. I'll update when I can. BUT I WILL. ^^ Please enjoy! =)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto (sp?) is brilliant; even though it'll be impossible to live with the Naruhina fans now. Darn you manga!

* * *

Ino had her head cocked to the side, her lips thinned out and pressed against her index finger, the Yamanaka was thinking and it was truly a sight to see. Temari leaned on the wall across the empty vacuum closet, her eyes trailed back to their new friend, she looked a bit troubled, and her cousin has been talking to her for almost 15 minutes now, and the younger looking girl seemed a bit uncomfortable as she voiced her opinions every now and then.

"Hey Temari-chan!" Tenten skipped from where the three Hyuugas huddled together towards her former dorm mate from the past year. "How's your summer been?"

"Eh, nothing worth telling, I all I did was catch on some well deserve sleep and the norm things people do over the break. You?"

Tenten broke out in huge grin "Neji-kun and me spent most of the break with each other, even if he won't admit it but I'm sure it was our best summer break!"

"BUT NEJI-NII-SAN!" Turning back to look at the Hyuuga trio, Hanabi had her most adorable look on her face, she gripped the sleeves of Neji's white collared shirt, she trembled on the brink of crying. "Y-YOU ARE SO UNFAIR! I SAID I WAS SORRY WASN'T TH---"

"It was not enough, Hanabi. Before you know it, you will also be off to college and if you keep this up, I can only fathom on how you will be able to survive in the real world, instead of the secure little world in your mind where everything goes your way."

"B-but B-but."

"No but's. You have about less than an hour left; I suggest you use that time to start acting more like a lady than a brat."

"Hmph!" Hanabi crossed her arms in an almost childish way before doing a double take on what she had just done. She stiffly brought her arms to her sides, and pressed her lips together firmly, she wasn't about to let her dear nii-san have the upper hand by saying that she was childish. "Fine have it your way, nii-san. But you still owe me lunch."

Neji's eye twitched at the promise, even when he got his way, Hanabi always seemed to get her way as well, there just didn't seem to be an end to his younger cousin's ways. "As promised, we will now before Uncle's chauffeur arrives to take you back home."

Hinata smiled at the scene, her sister and cousin never ceased to stop bickering even when reaching an agreement. An additional weight landed on Hinata's shoulder, blonde hair and disappointed ocean blue eyes stared off towards her Neji and Hanabi. Ino sighed very loudly.

"Ano, is s-something wrong, Ino-san?"

"I'm just disappointed; the guys that we were telling you about on our way here seem to have escaped. There goes my spark of entertainment for the day."

"Ah, that reminds m-me. It s-seems like Temari-san is already a-acquainted with N-Neji-nii-san, I w-would like you to meet him as well." Turning her attention back to her cousin, Hinata locked eyes with him, signaling him to stop arguing with Hanabi. "Ano Neji-nii-san, I w-want you to m-meet---"

Interrupting Hinata mid-sentence, Ino sprang up from her position and stuck out her peach and cream scented hand towards the male Hyuuga. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you Neji-kun!"

"Hn, the feeling is mutual Yamanaka-san."

Pushing herself off the wall, Temari approached the group with Tenten beside her, "Nice to see you again, Neji-san. I hate to break up the introductions but Ino and I have to go searching for my brothers and their friends. We'll see you guys later at the school's activities in the evening. Ja ne!" Loosely swinging an arm around Ino's shoulders, Temari started to talk about her plan to catch their fugitive captives.

"Hmph! No one bothered to introduce me." Whined Hanabi unconsciously crossing her arms again, Tenten and Hinata giggled, Neji merely let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Taking in the scenery around him, Sai heaved in a big breath through his nose and exhaled the fresh air. Picking up a thin paint brush, the Hisagawa dipped it in black substance, the brush swayed across the canvas gently and accurately. Not long after, about one-third of the canvas was beautifully painted, the cherry blossoms trees and the swerve of the petals in the air were his models, and another masterpiece was underway.

Holding a small smile, a forceful breeze flew by his work area, this equipment was slightly ruffled in the wind, nothing was tipped over but… petals that fell from a near by tree danced towards the canvas and stuck slightly to the half done and wet painting, smudging the colors slightly. Looking above himself, towards the sky, Sai noticed that there was not a single cloud above, yet there were off-colored pink petals shuffling above replacing the white puffs.

The sound of snapping twigs brought the artist back to earth, he stood face to face with his former high school classmate.

"Hello Sasuke-san, what brings you here? Last time I checked, this place is known to be a gathering place of many people, not one of discreet quietness in the back of people's minds."

Sasuke motioned to the book under his arm before replying. "Anywhere is better than being cramped up in that room with the dobe and his ramen."

"Hai, very true."

Walking towards a stone bench, Sasuke sat down and opened his book, the bench seemed to be hugged by a massive bush surrounding it, and it was seated behind Sai's equipment giving him the best cover since no one would want to disturb an artist 'in-the-zone.'

Carefully fixing the mistakes the petals caused to his painting, Sai started off again to pick up his brush only to wince as a shrill voice echoed through the courtyard.

"SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?! SASUKE-KUN!" Almost on instinct, Sasuke submerged himself into the thick bushes behind him; hiding from the pink haired nuisance was a reflex to him by now. It wasn't long until she came by Sai's workplace, examining the area with her keen emerald eyes.

"Sai, do you know where Sasuke-kun is? I thought I saw him walking towards here." Sakura was her name; she had frilling pink hair and determined green eyes. She has had her heart set on marrying Sasuke since elementary school. She placed her hands on her hips; she stared intently at Sai, ready to pick up any signs of lying or hints to where her dear Sasuke-kun could be at.

"Gomen(sorry) Sakura-san," Smiled Sai, a smile that could easily be identified as fake, the only smile Sai has ever showed to his classmates with the exceptions of few, obviously not Sakura. "I haven't seen Sasuke-san anywhere near here. May I suggest the library, knowing Sasuke-san he could be studying at the moment?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?! I did see him after all with a book under his arm. Arigato (thank you), Sai !" The pink haired girl sped off towards the direction of the library across the campus in the Academic side of KU.

Sensing the danger gone, Sasuke lifted himself out of the bushes. "Thank you."

"I'm just repaying a debt, Sasuke-san." Sai went back to his painting, his thoughts drifted back to his high school memories and what Sasuke and Naruto did to help him, the three of them were friends but Sai couldn't help but want to repay them back somehow.

* * *

"I want a venti mocha cappuccino, a blueberry muffin, and a turkey sandwich on wheat with mustard, hold the tomatoes." Hanabi held a huge grin as she inhaled the scent of coffee and pastries. The Lily has an almost urban/down-to-earth/high tech sort of aura. It had state of the art, Apple computers lining up the farther most left wall, to the right it held a door to a smaller room with beanbags and oversized cushions over beige carpet and a stage with a microphone, most likely used for poetry and karaoke night. In the main part of the café, the counter was near the back, there were high stools and vases with lilies surrounding it. Sofas and chairs were randomly stationed before it as well as booths long the windows from the front end of the coffee house, only leaving a trail of white tiles from the front door to the counter for assured walking space.

"And you, Hinata-sama?" Asked Neji, he was already eyeing the place with insignificant distain, the place was highly casual and nerve-racking to the formal Hyuuga.

"Ano, I w-would like a small cup of c-chamomile tea, Neji-nii-san." Feeling a slight tug to her arm, Hinata was guided away towards one of the booths.

Landing on her rear with a sigh, Hanabi turned to the wooden shutters on the windows, peeking through them. She had an almost tired look on her face. Her manicured nails drummed on the table, melodically.

Resting her palms on neatly on her dark beige skirt, Hinata also looked out the shutters as Hanabi took it upon herself to play with them, by having them slide shut and open.

"I wish Tenten-chan was here, she always knew how to make Neji-nii-san, not be a sourpuss. But NO-O, she has to go talk to that hideous engineer professor, with lee-san." Exhaling, Hanabi studied her older sister seated across from her, "Its going to be real boring now at the house, you do promise to call me every now and then right, nee-chan?"

"Hai, every Friday after your afternoon piano lessons, Neji-nii-san will as well."

Hanabi made a puking face at the mention of her older cousin, but Hinata knew that Hanabi very well that Neji was very close to her heart, after having helping her on numerous occasions, even after pestering him to no end.

"Neji-nii-san can call me very two weeks, but I want to talk to Tenten-chan every Friday as well."

"I'll be s-sure to tell her."

Glancing off back through the shutters, Hinata's heart stopped and her trademark blush appeared on her cheeks again. Just strolling outside of the café, was a male, no older than herself, with a translucent bag with a box in it with a label: hot ramen, eat cautiously.

He had sun-kissed tan skin, azure-blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair. Hinata clutched the fabric over her heart, Hanabi shot her sister an odd look, before looking out the window to see the same male.

"You like him, nee-chan?!" exclaimed Hanabi, slamming her palms onto the table with a loud bang, bringing the café's attention to her. "What are you nosy spectators looking at? Go back to your poetry and novels!"

"H-Hanabi! P-Please l-lower y-your v-voice." Stuttered Hinata, she grew two shades darker, the embarrassment of her younger sister catching her gazing at a male was too much for her, not mentioning the new attention of her loud remark.

Slumping back to her chair, Hanabi looked out the shutters to find the blonde out of their vision. She whispered: "but you do like him, right?"

"U-um, this i-isn't the t-time to t-talk a-about t-this, i-it is a-after all our l-last lunch t-together."

"You do like him!" Leaning over the table, Hanabi made sure to lock eyes with her sister. "I can tell, you stuttered almost every word you said. You only stutter that badly when you try to avoid something. Ne, am I right? Of course I am you're blushing like two shades darker than before!"

"Hanabi, What are you doing?" Neji placed their orders on the table, eyeing his younger cousin with suspicion.

"Nothing."

"Hn, well whatever you were doing, don't let it get out of hand, I rather not be in another scene again." Neji placed Hinata's tea in front of her, noticing a huge blush across her face and a dishearten frown on Hanabi's as he placed her food before her. Taking a seat next to Hinata, Neji took a whiff from his black coffee.

* * *

Silence captivated the areas, a flip of a page from Sasuke's economic book, and another stroke from Sai's paintbrush, resounded the place. They stayed in the other's company like that for a while (they are not gay), that is until a blonde mass of stupidness, in Sasuke's opinion decided to ruin the silence.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme, Sai! What're you guys doing out here?!" Flopping himself down on the fresh grass, Naruto beamed at his former classmates and friends. "Its so darn quiet here! But it's pretty cool here, with the breeze and all---"

Sasuke's glare stopped Naruto for a second before the blonde started rambling again. It didn't faze him like it would have other people; it was just a shock because he hadn't looked as ticked off in a while since graduation, when Sakura tried to kiss him as the blue caps went up in the air.

"I finally found that Ichiraku's ramen place! I got a large miso ramen order! It was so great; I ordered a to-go bowl! Can you believe it; they actually have to-go bowls for ramen! How awesome is that?!"

Sai smiled at Naruto's discovery, Sasuke merely frowned at the dobe's loudness, and he turned his attention back to his book.

"The old man, really liked my reaction to the ramen so he gave me the to-go order for free! Man I love university life; people give you free things all the time! Financial aid, food, those free pens and pencils…"

Naruto rambled on for a couple of minutes later, until realizing his food will go cold, and decided to eat. Sai went back to his painting, Sasuke still dwelling in his book.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed a black shadow; cautiously he followed the silhouette with his dark eyes. He noticed that Sai began to notice it as well. Naruto was still oblivious, until the intruder accidentally stepped onto a twig, alerting Naruto too. The three guys stayed silent for a second, they sensed that presence coming closer, before Sasuke or Sai could even start creeping closer to their 'intruder', Naruto leaped out of nowhere, towards a nearby bush where the silhouette was supposed to be at.

Instead of landing on their spectator, the blonde landed harshly on the cold ground, right after the shadow escaped. "Oww, I was sure I got him."

"Baka." Growled Sasuke, slamming his book shut. Sai nodded in agreement as he began collecting his stuff.

A breeze swept past them again, delicate petals swooshed past the Uchiha, Hisagawa and Uzumaki, a slight flowery scent entered their senses. Almost at peace, Naruto opened his eyes in horror. Petals floated in his nearly finished ramen, as well as small twigs. Before he could even react, Sasuke swung his fist at the back of Naruto's head.

"Don't even try, I already have a migraine."

* * *

The three Hyuugas stood at the front entrance of the gated University; Hanabi balanced herself at the edge of the sidewalk, tipping forward and backwards with a small muffin bag in her clutches. Her arms spread wide like bird's wings, she observed her cousin and sister: Neji was looking at his wristwatch, Hinata was staring at her feet again, and her cheeks still enflamed with red tint.

Loud footfalls resounded behind them; Tenten came running towards them, followed by an enthusiastic Lee waving his hands wildly.

"I'm glad we're not late, me and Lee didn't want you to leave without us saying our goodbyes, even though their much more like a 'see ya later' rather than a farewell." Tenten smiled as Lee's eyes began to water, as he would put it, youthfully.

"In a few years, you will also be attending college like the rest of us! Live your life to the best! Do not ever limit yourself, Hanabi-san! May the youth in your body stay strong 'till then!"

"Lee, she's not embarking on a life-changing journey. She's going back to high school for Pete's sake. If anything you should be saying that to Hinata-chan, this is after all her first year in college."

"You are correct, Tenten!" Lee swung his attention to the meek Hyuuga, holding her hands in his. "Hinata-san you must be youthful until you will grow old, like us. Live your life to the fullest until your 19th birthday, from then on you will be known as an adult, and your youthfulness will be gone, a figment of your imagination!"

"Lee, stop your nonsense." Neji whacked the back of Lee's shining bowl hair cut, Neji was suddenly reminded of Lee and the engineering professor slight resemblance, and he shivered.

A black Mercedes-Benz, glided towards the three Hyuugas, and out stepped Hyuuga Hiroyuki, Hanabi's and Hinata's chauffer when they attended Kyoto private high school, As well as their father's on a few occasions. Hiroyuki was an elderly man; he was humorous and liked to wear a silly black hat and shades, thinking that he was an FBI agent. He had a head full of white fluff, and his lavender eyes were always smiling.

Hiroyuki stepped out and opened the back door to the Mercedes-Benz. "I haven't had the chance to see you much, Mister Neji, my you've grown to be just like your grandfather. It brings back memories, sigh, and back in the day, me and your grandfather were quite a hit with the young ladies, just how you are with Miss Tenten." Smiled Hiroyuki, he tipped his hat as Hanabi entered the auto. "I'll be expecting you two also at the thanksgiving dinner in November, Mister Lee and Miss Tenten. Oh and Miss Hinata, I wish you well on your new embark, I do hope you do too on mine, me and the missus will be celebrating our anniversary later this week." Giving a wave, Hiroyuki gave a grin before returning back behind the wheel.

"I h-hope everything goes well, Hiroyuki-oji-san!" shouted Hinata, rolled up the window.

Hanabi stuck her head out of the car, waving. "Ne, you better call me! Remember, nee-chan!" And then they were off, until thanksgiving that is.

* * *

The shining spark began to descent, the sun turned a darker shade of yellow, and the clouds possessed a hue of pink and blue. Just like earlier that day, Hinata found herself admiring the cherry blossom trees, but this time all by herself. Neji and Tenten decided to go out for a fast bite to eat before heading for the sophomore orientation meeting sooner in the evening and Lee received a text message from his engineering professor named Gai-sensei, who was also his mentor, about accidentally misspelling the word kinetic with 'Kenetic' in his English essay and was told to run from one end of the university to the other for his punishment, something Hinata knew Lee had no trouble being able to do, he was very athletic.

Hinata decided to take a more scenic route back to the Hana dorms, passing by a lake in the eastern most side of KU to the right of the large cherry blossom trees area. Hinata stayed closed to the red railings separating herself from going downhill towards the shimmering lake below. She held a slight smile; bright lights appeared alongside the large sidewalk, illuminating her walkway even though the setting sun had more than its fair share of light to brighten the surroundings. Her smile subtly turn upside down, her posture became rigid. The feeling of being watched hovered over her senses again.

Quickening her pace, Hinata glimpsed out of the corner of her eye the same black shadow from before, except this time the shadow to a shape, a shape of a tall lanky individual whose pace quickened.

Hinata felt the thumping of her heart beat resound through out her limbs, a sudden coldness engulfed her very being. Pure terror and adrenaline pulsated in her very veins, her legs swayed rapidly across the pavement, and sweat rolled down the side of her face, a large hand planted itself on her shoulder, pulling her back to face her stalker.

**"Scream and I will hurt you."**

"..."

Cliffhanger! I know I'm terrible!

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Even though I don't deserve it. -___-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Misamisa3:** I felt bad about leaving a cliffhanger, so I updated this in all of my spare time! (Which is a lot considering my plans for Monday have been called off).

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Sasuke is currently 19 and Hinata is turning 19 in December, it is August at this time, so 4 more months in 'University feelings' for Hinata's birthday!** **(^0^)/**

**DISCLAIMER:** I surely do not own Naruto! Even if I wish on every sparkling star and comets, even bribing Masashi Kishimoto, I would never own Naruto!

* * *

"Scream and I will hurt you."

His calloused palm, clenched the fabric on Hinata's shoulder, Hinata winced slightly as her stalker glared daggers into her eyes, he was a tall lanky male with golden eyes, he couldn't be older than 18, probably starting his senior year in high school. He was a foot taller than her, slick green hair shadowed his face as he bent down to whisper something in her ear.

"You're going to give me everything in those pretty little skirt pockets you have," He reeked of seaweed and had an oily complexion, Hinata was close to barfing her lunch, when she suddenly jumped. He had the nerve to grope her butt! "You're coming with me, got that, doll."

Hinata bit her lower lip, and suppressed a gasp and yelp; the first day and things already are getting out of hand. Before she even take another breath, the strange male backed away from her with a devilish sneer on his face.

"I have a pocket knife, don't you try anything." His grip tighten incredibly, the sweat on his palms staining Hinata's white long sleeve shirt, she felt her dark blue shirt rustle in the slight breeze, the cherry blossom petals drifted near her, this was no longer a peaceful place.

Neji had taught her some self-defense tactics once in the past, before he left for college for the first time. But Hinata could hardly recall them, and she didn't have the strength or the courage, this man was carrying a pocket knife, he also looked like he could easily over-power someone as physically weak as her.

Hinata dug her feet to the ground, refusing to budge as the stranger slightly pulled her back towards the exit of KU. He was getting impatient, he looked around to see if anyone was near, sensing they were alone, he strappingly grabbed a hold of her arm, muttering profanities under his breath.

Taking a risk, Hinata readied herself to swing her foot towards his manhood. He howled in pain, and Hinata took running. She felt as if she grew wings at the moment, she could have sworn she flew across the pavement away from him, but as she looked back he was gaining momentum, her confidence flew out of her being, but she kept running, beads of sweat rolled down her face, her eyes widen.

"Bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Hinata rounded a corner, and pushed herself through leafy bushes. Hinata glanced back and her fear grew, he was no where to be seen. Turning her attention back to getting to the dorm, Hinata found him a few yards in front of her, with his weapon in hand. "Stupid bitch, you're going to get it now!"

She started hyperventilating, and backed up only to trip on a tree's root. Was this the end?

* * *

It was almost time for the freshmen activities to begin, and Hinata was no where to be seen. After finding their lost friends: Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, and Gaara, and scolding them for making the two girls look around most of the campus for them, and giving each of them a terribly painful whack to the head, Temari and Ino set out to find Hinata.

They each hand a hunch that she would be in the cherry blossom area, since it was terribly obvious that she admired the cherry blossom trees a lot. But before they could've even begin looking for her there, a crowd of security officers and police men surrounded the area, not letting anyone come in or out of the area. A cold sensation ran up and down Temari's and Ino's body, they felt suddenly dead and uneasy.

Supposedly, a juvenile delinquent from a police department suddenly escaped their clutches near the other end of the city earlier that day in the morning. He's been running around the city causing mayhem and trouble, he had jumped at least 7 people already and stealing all of their belonging and temporarily blinding one and injuring four, and had just recently stolen a pocket knife from an shop just before someone alerted the authorities of spotting a suspicious teenager near KU.

Because of this, they have postponed most of the activities, and the freshmen meeting was on the brink of being cancelled as well.

"Do you think Hinata is in there, Temari?" Ino had a warily look on her face, she trembled slightly and her frown was terribly scared.

"I… I hope not, if only we had her cell phone number… I would feel so much better if we could just call her… but isn't she still with Neji ?"

Ino's eyes widen, she felt something was lodged in her throat as she told Temari that she saw Tenten and Neji eating at a restaurant not far from here.

They immediately sped off towards that restaurant; Neji must surely know where his dear cousin was.

* * *

All the color drain from her face, it was getting harder to breathe, and her heart thumped wildly against her chest, she could hear it very distinctly in her ears, the melodic beating of her cardiac organ.

He inched forward, he was not normal; he seemed to be having a good time seeing her squirm like this. Hinata slowly stood back up cautiously staring at her opponent, she may as well be dead, but she was not going down without a fight! She had worked so hard into getting admitted into his competitive school, and her dream of becoming a doctor was not going to be taken away from her so easily, especially by a knife. Her college life had barely begun and it was definitely not going to end like this!

Her father had taught her some of their family's special martial arts technique, she couldn't really recall the name at a time like this, but she could vividly remember how to use it. Trembling, she got into the proper stance, her opponent chuckled.

"You think some half-witted kung-fu can save you now?! You're karate-chops or whatever they are called will never stand against sharp steel, stupid bitch! You're going to die, breathe your last breaths of air; they'll be your last!" He ran forward with the knife in his right hand, ready to stab.

Fluidly, Hinata dodged and rammed the tips of her palm up to his arm, and tripped him with her leg. A sharp and almost electrical vibe ran through his body, she hit a nerve and his face fell forward in a heap. But Hinata left an area wide open when he fell, the teenager quickly stood back up and slammed his fist into her stomach, knocking all the air out of her, the knife glazed her left arm, ripping her white shirt and staining with ruby–red blood. Standing above Hinata, he grabbed a handful of her long hair.

"You think you can beat me?! I've seen bugs scarier than you!"

Hinata uncharacteristically, glared daggers at him and abruptly tried to push him away, her punches pounded at him unrelentingly, but they were weak like the thrashing of rabbit paws against a strong brick wall. It wasn't getting her anywhere, but it was all her strength could do, Hinata wasn't a fighter, not even in desperate times like these.

He abrasively pushed into a bush, and waved his knife around with a cruel smile on his acne filled face.

But before he could take a step closer, a blonde blur collided into his torso, knocking the knife out of his reach as well as the air.

"OI! Who do you think you are swinging that knife around like that?! Huh, bastard!" Shouted Naruto as he punched the teenager in the stomach. "BAKA!"

Sasuke and Sai soon reappeared behind Naruto; Sai went to pick up the bloodied knife with a handkerchief while Sasuke walked over to the injured Hyuuga. When he got there he noticed large gash on her arm, she reflexively winced at his over looming presence.

She looked scared out of her wits, and dishevel. But as Sasuke went to bandage her arm with a ripped piece of his own sleeve, he immediately recognized her from earlier in the day. Wrapping her arm with his own sleeve, he picked her up bridal style, even though she dug her weight into the ground below her, she was surprisingly light.

Naruto managed to knock the attacker unconscious; he stood up with a great frown on his face and swung the guy's body over his shoulder. He was abnormally solemn. "I think the police are looking for his jerk."

"What gave you that idea Sherlock…" Sasuke commented, Naruto didn't respond as he walked towards the wailing sirens, Sai closed behind with the weapon carefully untouched in the handkerchief. Sasuke directed his attention to the girl in his arms as he kept the same pace as Sai.

The slash in her arm, was probably the only thing that should be worried about, but it wasn't something very serious. Even though she was layered in sweat and dirt, Sasuke noted she had a faint scent of lavender.

"Gomen-nasi." Hinata whispered. She shivered at the slight breeze that swept through the trees, and impulsively buried herself into the Uchiha's torso. Sasuke's stared at the back of her head, she was so strange. She was definitely not like all the other females he had ever met in his life. Something about her was so familiar, the aura of familiarity she radiated, it reminded him of the first time he met Neji at martial arts camp, except this time he was sure she wasn't a prick like the other Hyuuga.

"Don't apologize, you didn't ask for this." He shifted her weigh in his arms, and held her closer. He finally recalled his memory from his distant childhood, a memory so faint and black and white. His eyes closed as the nostalgia set in. "Hinata."

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK!~**_

_They were young when they first met, 13 years ago. The most prestigious and wealthy families were invited to a large gathering to celebrate New Years together. The Hyuugas and Uchihas never attended, they always celebrated alone in their own estates, not wanting to deal with the associated press and having no interest to pretend to be on good terms, temporarily, with rival companies._

_But this year was different, both families attended but each had a reason for their surprising presence at the festivity. The Hyuugas lost a member of their beloved family, the wife of Hiashi Hyuuga passed away only weeks before New Year's eve, the estate had reminded the immediate family too much of her memory and decided to get away from the heart-wrenching place. The Uchihas business sky-rocketed that year, and according to statistics, their business would only increase if they mingled with other companies, a networking reason to attend the celebration. _

_Hinata stood off to the side as her father socialized with those confident enough to approach him, she kept near her sleeping little sister who found herself comfortable on a soft cushion reclining chair, her older cousin took to being right beside his uncle, keeping an eye on his younger cousins and speaking when ask by Hiashi's acquaintances._

_Maybe it was her loneness that had attracted his attention to her, or maybe it was her childish cute features when she tried to keep sister from falling out of the chair as she slept, whether it was the latter or not, Sasuke would never admit, not even as a child._

_Sasuke was left to wander through the crowds of busily grown-ups, his father and brother were eagerly chatting away with a man with silver hair and a ridiculous mask, and his mother was giggling with the wives of the C.E.O.'s of numerous companies, and he was definitely not going to stay somewhere where all they would do is gush over how cute 'Sasuke-chan' was._

_He had just managed to get away from swooning mothers when he spotted her, she didn't look like an annoyance like the pink troll doll his mother had claimed to have a cute charm. It was then that Sasuke decided to introduce himself to Hinata, it was a simple introduction and the last time they would see each other until 13 years later into the future._

_He came up to her, demanding to play of course and by doing so, scaring the crap out of Hinata. Hanabi nuzzled deeper into the cushions._

_Neji, upon noticing the new arrival, left his uncle's side to confront the boy. Their distaste for each other exuded off their heated stares, a six and seven year-olds going at it, but seeing that the death of her mother had shelled Hinata more than before, Neji allowed her to play with the Uchiha. For a seven-year-old, Neji was wiser than a 3,000 year old man, but with eyes behind his head like a mother hen._

_They played tag around the chatting swarms of middle-age men, they laughed and had fun, Sasuke took her mind off her mother's death temporarily and Sasuke had learned that not all girls are icky and touchy (Hinata avoided physical contact with him other than the light touch to signal him, he was now it). They got scolded numerous of times by the caterers, but that didn't stop them, although the party was nearing an end._

_They stopped their game of chasing each other, and sat on the shiny clean pearl colored stairway. Sasuke poked Hinata's side earning a giggle, she smelled slightly like lavender, he told her she wasn't half-bad. She was probably the only girl he has ever met that wouldn't mind getting her dress dirty or sweaty. She gave him her trademark blush, Sasuke fought back his, this was the closest thing he would ever say to girl that meant he liked her for the next 13 years. _

_He had found out she was a Hyuuga, she was timid at first and often stuttered and apologized. She wasn't loud, not even when she laughed or sneezed, earning points on Sasuke's good side. He noted she was very caring for a six year old, she often glanced back to check on her sister and cousin. In short, he liked her, she was going to be his friend whether she liked it or not._

_But things don't always work out the way you plan, after the party Sasuke never heard about the Hyuugas ever again, when he asked his father, he simply replied that they had wanted a change of scenery, Japan was getting too crowded for them. _

_Sasuke and Hinata would later forget about that childhood memory, they were growing-up and things were altering. They had to make room for other recollections._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

"Let me through, for Pete's sake, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Roared Neji, he had spent the last 10 minutes arguing with a fear-stricken security guard, and he was winning. "I am her cousin, and I deserve every right to search for her!" (A/N: I'm not sure if he does or not, hehe. He's a bit hysterical right now, so if some things don't make sense, please overlook them.)

"I-I am s-sorry S-Sir, but my o-orders a-are to keep a-all c-civilians o-out u-until the police have f-finished t-their s-search." The poor security guard was reduced to a puddle of mush, even as mush he trembled like a square of gelatin in front of the intimidating Hyuuga. The guy looked like he would pee his pants any second now.

Tenten hesitated to calm down her boyfriend; her hand kept retreating back and forth from her body to Neji's. She was also scared of Hinata's well being; Hinata was like a sister to her. When Ino and Temari had crashed into the small café, asking them where Hinata was, Neji blanched before running out, Hinata's cell phone must have died again, a defect of her old phone.

"I'm s-sorry sir, b-but I'm going to h-have to ask you to l-leave." The security officer gulped before turning his back on Neji, probably trying to regain his composure again.

"Tch, I'm not leaving until I know that my cousin is alright!"

The security officer with his back turned on the angry Hyuuga suddenly received a message from his walkie-talkie. The volume was loud enough for Neji and the rest of them to hear, what it said almost made Neji faint. "This is Hanako-san; we've found Ikeda-san. Please send for the police squad immediately and paramedics, he has injured another person and he is injured as well. We'll be there in 5 minutes tops."

Neji looked like he was about to explode, just before he could, security officers entered the scene, pushing back bystanders and creating a large aisle, to where the paramedics were stationed at. Loud rantings soon turn to hushed whispers, it was a subtle silence, jaws flew open as a brightly colored figure walked out of the darkness.

Uzumaki Naruto walked out with a frown on his face and the body of a teenage over his shoulder. Everyone who knew the Uzumaki, were more concern over what had cause the frown than the unconscious heap of human on his shoulder. He threw the boy to the floor lightly, where it was surrounded my police officers taking the necessary precautions.

Two males emerged from behind him, Sai handed the weapon of Ikeda to the leading officer, Sasuke walked calmly to the paramedics, with Hinata asleep in his arms. Neji, who was being eyed by the security officer, pushed past the crowds of people toward the paramedics. Tenten, Ino, and Temari followed suit on Neji's tail.

Laying her on a stretch bed, Sasuke watched as the paramedics examine her wound. It was a simple, slightly deep gash that just needed to be stitched up, but decided to take extra pre-cautions, since they didn't know where Ikeda had acquired the knife.

They had assumed Sasuke did not know the victim, so when he jumped on the ambulance right after they loaded Hinata's sleepy form on; they were quite shocked to see him sitting next to the Hyuuga. Neji didn't make it on time, the last thing he saw before the ambulance blared off, was a calm looking Uchiha staring back at the Hyuuga. Pearl meets obsidian, Neji's frown loosened, the Uchiha better take damn good care of his cousin.

* * *

It was cramped inside the ambulance; Sasuke sat scrunched up near Hinata's sleeping head to her right. He noticed cherry blossom petals peeking out of her indigo hair, twigs and bits of leaves as well, probably from that bush they found her fallen in. He carefully detached them from her locks; guilt had ridden him to accompany her to the local hospital. Sure her cousin could have gladly taken his place if he had gotten there sooner but… Sasuke could have easily have told them to wait a moment for her family relative to catch up but… he didn't, he took his place next to a person who regards him as a stranger. A person who had forgot about her happy childhood memories, and had to grow up to meet the expectations of Hyuuga heiress. A girl, who was forced to mature and act as a motherly figure to her younger sister, because her own mother had died before she could have influenced the younger Hyuuga female.

Sasuke didn't in the least pity her. He had his own hardships he had to endure, he had to forgotten about his happy childhood as well, until recently that is. He had to mature beyond his years moreover, not because a family member had died, but because he had a family reputation to live up to. Childish antics were a thing of the past when he turned seven the year after he met her. He then stood next to his father and Itachi, talking to clienteles of the Uchiha Company. He was not allowed to act silly or immature; he had to be a dignified and prestigious Uchiha, which eventually took a toll on his personality, resulting in a cool, stoic, and arrogant Sasuke. But of course that's where Naruto comes in, but that's an entirely different story.

He studied her, as the murmurs of the others filled the crowed compartment. Her childish round face was still ever present, her hair had grown significantly longer and still had that soft infant-like look to it, and her freaky pale skin still shined even under the dirt and dust. The only thing he deemed missing was her trademark blush. Just his luck it had to be her, just his stupid luck that she had to be made the victim again. Someone up there truly hated him, and loved to make him as humanly uncomfortable as possible.

Leaning back, he could imagine his brother mocking him at the very moment. The memory of his mother smiling at him when he was younger came back, teasingly talking about her future daughter-in-law when Sasuke had asked about the Hyuuga heiress. The ambulance suddenly hit a bump a in the road, everything wobble slightly, he felt his migraine slowly fade away. She just had to smell like lavender, damn his senses.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **__**( ^ 0 ^ /)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Misamisa3:** Yahh… I seriously need more time on my hand. This is by-far the **shortest** chapter I have ever written in my life. I've been gone for probably more than a month…almost two if I can recall the date of my last update correctly… anyways, hopefully when the summer comes I'll have more time to write and get inspirational with my writing… this chapter was kind of forced, only because I couldn't translate what I had in my head to text easily, so I apologize but this is the best I could do after two weeks. My mind is being cluttered again with nonsense again… I re-wrote the beginning so many times, ahh! I'm somewhat happy and discontent with this chapter at the same time… Please forgive me.

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! PLEASE ENJOY! And REVIEW!**

**Thankyou** Reviewers:

SarahiNia, soubifan700, La Mariposa3795, ShikaMariUchiha, hinata2233, Likes to Smile, saru-invasion, Lorelai Kline, SHeWithNoName, winterkaguya, oero-chan, HeartBrokenHinata

And those who read this story but are too-shy to leave a review! Thankyou! Mucho lovee.

* * *

"Nhmn."

Hinata huddled herself in the fetus position under the white sheets, she uttered whimpers and a frown graced her face. She absently clutched a clump of the white fabric, as the frown deepened. The scent of lavender still lingered on her sleeping form, Sasuke noted lazily.

The Uchiha slumped in the cushion chair beside her bed, staring intently as her frown stilled. Why couldn't she just wake up already? It was nearing 9:00 pm, and the Hyuuga had yet to open her eyes. Keeping true to the Uchiha characteristics, Sasuke was loosing his patience as he fiddled with Hinata's ID, he swung the lanyard with his left index finger, as it slowly matched the pace of the ticking clock above the door way. His iphone rested on the coffee table beside him, six missed calls blinking on the screen.

Hinata began to stir in her sleep, at this Sasuke's head inclined; she squinted and let out another whimper before relaxing her body out of the fetus position. Her head faced the medical white ceiling above her, as her brows tensed.

"Hmn."

Dropping her ID to the coffee table, Sasuke loomed over her form, towering over her head, blocking the intensity of the florescent lights from blinding the Hyuuga as her eyelids began to separate themselves. Long dark eyelashes fluttered open, pale lavender eyes unfocusedly looked above to the blur image of a tall man with obsidian eyes.

"About time you woke up." A dark voice rung in Hinata's ears, yet looking up at the blur figure, she couldn't tell whether or not his lips had moved to create the voice.

"Um."

The vibration of Sasuke's phone blurred her mutter, as the Uchiha stepped out of Hinata's line of vision, causing her to wince at the direct light he was blocking with his head. Too tired to turn her head, Hinata eyelids shut again, as she focused on the voice receiving the call.

_Uchiha how is she?! She is okay?-Neji._

"The doctor said she's fine, all she needed was stitches for that gash and rest." Sasuke turned his attention back to the Hyuuga in the bed; he frowned at her closed eyelids, assuming she was asleep again. "…The nurse said she'll be released after she wakes up, I'll take her back to school."

_You'll take her back? Wait---_

**Beep Beep Beep.**

Sasuke slid the phone into his back pocket and slumped back into the cushion chair. Hinata squirmed underneath the blankets and reopened her eyes adjusting to the brightness. Sasuke leaned forward as Hinata struggled to sit up. Breathing heavily, Hinata locked eyes with Sasuke.

The door slid open as the doctor walked in with a nurse close behind. The doctor and nurse both held a huge smile on their faces; Sasuke had the undeniable urge to smack them.

"Miss Hyuuga, other than the wound on your arm, you are perfectly fine health-wise." The doctor pointed at her bandaged arm with the end of his pen as the nurse assisted Hinata off the white bed. His eyes gleamed with amusement as he locked eyes with the Uchiha; an ear-to-ear smile cracked his face in half. "All your paperwork is completed as well, you may leave with your boyfriend now---"

"She's not my girlfriend." Growled Sasuke, he noted out of the corner of his eye Hinata reddening.

"Um, w-we're not t-together---"

"Sure-e. The nurse will escort you two out…" The doctor nodded and exited, waving a cheeky goodbye, but peeked his head into the room. "There is also an Uzumaki-person at the nurse-station asking for you, Mr. Uchiha."

"The dobe." Muttered Sasuke as he stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Hinata and nurse in his quake.

* * *

…

Gliding past blushing nurses, Sasuke spotted the loud blonde leaning across the nurse's station counter with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. His mouth was rapidly flapping about, but he suddenly stilled, his sixth sense alerting him of an oncoming danger. Slowly turning his head, Naruto quickly spotted Sasuke making his way down the medical white hallway. Leaping off the counter, Naruto placed his hands around his mouth, making Sasuke wince before any sound came out. Oh the hell.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Over here!" Naruto waved frantically over, jumping up and down. One of the older nurses promptly grabbed his ear, yanking Naruto from his actions. Scolding him like if Naruto were her own grandson, she pulled him by his ear towards a seat.

"Now you stay here boy, and don't make any noise, this is a hospital you know. We can't have disruptive youngsters like you disturbing the peace around here. I'll have you know I've been the head nurse here for over 40 years."

"Hai, Hai. I get it," whined Naruto, before turning his head over towards the direction of Sasuke. "Oi! Over here teme!"

Right before the nurse could utter another word, Sasuke appeared. And like most females, despite their age, Sasuke's presence seem to be in favor of the old women, who suddenly cheeked-pinched Sasuke, regardless of his almighty glare. "You take care of him, alright sweetie."

Snickering in his seat, Naruto finally busted out laughing as the nurse walked away. "Oi! Sweetie-teme, how's the Hyuuga-girl!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched, before he could retort a colorful insult back, the nurse from before and Hinata, appeared behind him. Sasuke noted that her blush returned, her fingers pressed together, an old habit from he recalled when they were young.

Before the nurse could even utter a word, her smile was annoying Sasuke; he roughly snatched Hinata's wrists dragging her down the hall, leaving Naruto to stagger behind them.

"U-Um… Uchiha-san, c-correct?" squeaked Hinata, she tried to keep up with the male attached to her, hoping her feet won't fail her at this rapid pace.

"Hai."

"I… I'm s-sorry," Breathed Hinata, she looked up to see Sasuke's eyes positioned at the gray elevator at the end of the hall. "For a-all the trouble…."

"Idiot, just shut up."

"Huh?"

Quickening his pace, Sasuke managed to get to the elevator before it closed, dragging a confused Hyuuga behind him. A blonde streak shined downed the hallway, gaining speed. Swiftly, Sasuke pushed Hinata behind him while still gripping her wrist, as Naruto leaped into the elevator, crashing into the space once-occupied by the Hyuuga. He jumped up, like if he had won an Olympic gold medal, Naruto punched the air above him with a huge grin on his face.

"HA! Made it!" Calming down, Naruto tilted his head, and noticed the Hyuuga girl pushed against the corner of the room behind a scowling Sasuke. "Ne? Why are you guys like that?"

"Idiot." Sasuke's monotone reply echoed the room, a tense silence followed as Naruto and Sasuke were having a heated glaring contest, wordlessly insulting each other with their eyes and thoughts. Hinata's eyes shifted between the two males, a blush coloring her cheeks as she recognized the blonde from outside the café window. A loud beep resounded from the elevator, unheard by the two friends, the gray doors opened to reveal the first floor of the hospital, beyond those transparent doors with a black Bentley waiting, with the surname Uchiha engraved on its side doors.

"U-Uchiha-san." Her small voice broke Sasuke out of the glaring match, onyx eyes descending down the owner of the voice. Her blush only intensified as he loomed over her petite form, Hinata then realized how tall he truly was---how intimidating as well.

"Uh, the d-doors opened…"

"Hn." Taking the first step out of the vicinity of the square elevator room, Sasuke loosened his hold on Hinata's wrist, walking aloofly by heart-eyed female nurses, interns and patients. Naruto sprinted to keep up with his best friend's pace, as the sliding doors barely opened in time for Sasuke departure.

Approaching the Bentley, a man around the age of 40 stepped out of the driver's seat; he glided over and quickly greeted the trio. "Good evening, Mr. Uchiha, I hope Ms. Hyuuga's condition is well." He sincerely smiled at the two brunettes, then looking upon the blonde behind them. "Greetings to you as well, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Hey! How's it going Satoshi?! You haven't changed a bit!" exclaimed Naruto, as Satoshi (the driver) opened the back seat door.

"It's only been a couple of days Mr. Uzumaki, but it's good to see you well."

Ushering her into the back seat, Sasuke noted Hinata's stare towards the blonde, he follows her and closes the door, as Satoshi argues with Naruto on whether or not he should open the passenger seat for him. Under the security of the tinted windows, Sasuke lets go of Hinata's wrist, he lazily reclines against the black seat with eyes closed, and he ignored his iphone's vibration as Naruto sits beside Satoshi in the front passenger seat.

Glimpsing into the mirror, Satoshi hesitantly smiled at seeing the two beside each other again, despite them looking away from each other. So much has changed since that night 13 years ago. Looking into the mirror, he saw two completely different people, yet they still held so many of the same traits. A boy, who was still as demanding and assertive as ever since he was a kid, even at times childish in the recesses of his mind, who matured so much and became so successful as well in academics and looks, a cold heartthrob for the female population. A girl, whose kindness is still unmatched with an innocent aura always lingering upon every movement she made, yet she's matured to be something more than a timid girl, underneath her shyness lurks a Hyuuga, a Hyuuga that's been awoken a couple of times.

Directing his attention back to the road, Satoshi began to steer the automobile towards KU in a peaceful silence, only to be broken by the loud mouth himself.

"Oi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You're Neji's cousin right?" Bright aquamarine eyes smile at blushing lavender-ivory pupils. Sasuke's knee 'slips' as it is rammed into the back of Naruto's seat, thrusting him forwarded to hit the tinted glass in front of him.

"Ahh! What the hell, Sasuke-teme?!"

"Wear your seatbelt next time, dobe."

* * *

**\( ^_____^ )/ PLEASE REVIEW! **IT MAKES SMILE MORE! (HE'S ON THE LEFT) Also feel free to give me any advice or side-note on what you would like to see in the future. For example, side-pairings or drama, etcetera?


	7. Chapter 7

**MISAMISA3:** hey guys. Well, I kind of have a good explanation for not updating in such a long time. I initially thought I was going to have more time to update during the summer, but that soon turned into a distant dream to me. For all of June and July, I was extremely busy with preparing for the fall, by taking some heavy duty classes and learning new subjects, and taking up a lot of responsibilities, not cool. =(. Then I just came back from a college trip two days ago that lasted for about a week. Then, my computer was freaking out on me, I just got it fixed before I left for my trip. Anyways, Like I said I will continue this fanfiction, even if it means traveling to the ends of the world and doing all nighters to get to work on this.** I WILL FINISH THIS!** I am seriously determined 'cause I love this story! Aww.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I hardly own anything for that matter. =P

* * *

Grumbling to himself, Naruto hung his head low in thought as a scheming glint in his aquamarine eyes shined through the dark surroundings. Walking back to the residence hall by himself, kicking a lone pebble down the gravel side walk, he recalled the events of moments past echoing in his ear. A grin spread from ear to ear, nearly cutting his face in half. A wily snicker ricocheting through the trees, oh yes this will be fun.

_FLASHBACK_

_Stepping out of the Bentley, with no help of Satoshi of course, Naruto sprang out stretching. Out of the corner of his eye; he noticed the two dark haired individuals had yet to step out of the automobile. Curiosity took over him, as he walked towards the black tinted window, it sounded so quiet in there. Grabbing a hold of the door handle, Naruto pulled it only to fall to his rear as Sasuke gracefully walked out, with the Hyuuga girl's elbow in his grip. _

"_You guys took your sweet time in getting out, ne am I going to be uncle, teme?" grinned Naruto before sensing a punch coming his way, he quickly dodged it by rolling on his side, into a puddle of water by accident. "Teme!"_

"_Hn." Forcing a blushing Hinata to walk beside him, Sasuke quickened his pace, her shoes worked magic to keep up with the Uchiha as she turned her head to glance back at the drenched blonde, a sympathetic look on her face. _

"_U-Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san… he, ano he…"_

"_He doesn't matter; he'll be up and running soon."_

"_B-But---"_

"_Let's not keep your cousin waiting for you," Pulling her elbow forward, Sasuke turned a corner as Naruto stood up with a grin on his face. "Hurry Hyuuga."_

_Squeezing the water out of his orange sleeve, Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth roughly around the corner Sasuke inwardly winced although he knew not of what Naruto was about to do next._

"_Oi! Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll save you from the mean ole dragon!" Sprinting to catch up with Hinata and Sasuke, Naruto turned the corner and jumped to wedge himself between the two, an arm around a blushing Hyuuga and glaring Uchiha who had lost his grip at Naruto's interruption._

_Hinata turned beet red. Noticing a warm aura radiating from the petite girl, Naruto turned to inspect the Hyuuga girl up-close, as she turned a deeper shade of red, was that even possible? Apparently so. _

"_Oi, Hinata-chan do you have a fever? You feel really warm." Placing his hand on her forehead, the girl's eyes widened, just before she started to realize how close he actually was, Naruto was pushed forward by a dark looming figure into the bushes. "What was that for?" asked Naruto as he tried to stand up, the branches of the bush keeping him in place._

"_Stay away from her, dobe." Briskly walking away, Sasuke claimed his hold on Hinata's elbow again, roughly pulling her along, ushering curses under his breath._

_Being caught in the bush, Naruto blinked not only once but twice, before coming to a startling conclusion. 1. He forgot his key again. And 2. Sasuke is acting somewhat out of character, which led him to conclusion number 3. Sasuke… is being possessive… over someone?!_

_Squinting his eyes, Naruto laid back into the bush._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Upon entering the Aka dorm, Naruto spotted Sai in a lounge chair, inches away from falling asleep while reading a thick hard-covered book.

"Oi! Sai, what ya doing?"

Lifting his head out from behind the dry pages of the book, Sai sent Naruto a wary look. His expression soon faded into indifference. Placing a bookmark where he stopped, the artist closed the book shut, and slipped it into his backpack.

Bouncing over towards the suspicious guy, Naruto scrunched his nose up and squinted his eyes at him. "So you're acting weird too! What's with everyone today?! First Sasuke and now you!"

"How did everything go with the Hyuuga girl?" Standing up, Sai swung his backpack over his shoulder. Glancing towards the huge clock that hung over the entrance, it read 11:25.

"She's alright. But Sasuke was sure acting weird with her though." Opening an eye, Naruto's grin from before appeared, a mischievous snicker followed. "Oi, you wanna help me with something Sai?"

Nodding, Naruto quickly motioned Sai to follow him towards the elevator, discussing their plan.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Although I don't deserve it for being away for almost 4 months... your feedback will really help me a lot!


End file.
